You're Beautiful
by GoldenSunset
Summary: NejiHina Neji has been watching and protecting Hinata from the shadows ever since the Chunin Exams. And in doing that, Neji realizes he had feelings for her, more than cousins would. And when he works up the courage to tell her, what will she do?
1. Neji's confession

You're Beautiful

This was ment to be a simple oneshot based on the song "You're Beautiful" but it became too long so it may become a series or a twoshot or something like that.

NejiHina

----

I've been watching her.

Hinata-sama.

Ever since our match at the Chunin Exams, I realized how fragile she is. I know she wants to change herself and get stronger. And until that happens, I'll watch over her, so she doesn't get hurt.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

She will never see me the way she sees him. He is her motivation, her reason for changing herself. He gets her through the day.

Uzumaki Naruto.

And I am nothing like him. I kicked her when she was down, and I made her feel worse about herself. I know now I shouldn't have, and all I can think of to make it up to her is to watch her in the shadows and protect her.

As those thoughts raced through my mind, I found myself leaving my room. The thoughts and my match with Hinata-sama during the preliminaries ran through my mind as I walked through the streets of Konoha.

Finally, I sat down at some food stall and ordered tea.

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

"oh, konnichiwa, Neji-niisan!"

That voice...

That nickname...

I looked up, only to be face to face with Hinata-sama.

"K-konnichiwa, Hinata-sama."

Her bright, innocent lavender eyes shined and her smile was bright as the dawn sun. She was still wearing her over sized khaki jacket and her black capris, but I think she still looked beautiful in that. Hinata's once short black hair was now at her shoulders, curling at the ends, and the afternoon sun added a bluish shine.

"Hello, Neji! What are you doing here? I didn't think you liked ramen!" an obnoxious voice cut in.

I was startled by the new voice. Out from behind Hinata, came Naruto.

He was as obnoxious as ever. His leaf forehead protector still held back his bright blonde hair, showing off his blue eyes.

"Ramen?" I asked, confused. Was I at a ramen stall? "yes, didn't you know you're at Ichiro Ramen?" asked Hinata. Her facial expression turned from happy to worried. I felt guilty. "oh, um, I just forgot, Hinata-sama. Sorry for worrying you." I say quickly. I watched Hinata's expression return to happy. "Its ok, Neji-niisan. You just worried me for a moment!" she said, smiling. Hinata giggled into her fist.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I have a plan_

"hey... um... Hinata-sama? Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked, hoping Hinata would say 'yes'.

"Tomorrow? Uh, sure, Neji-niisan. Where?" she responded smiling.

"how about by the manor gates?"

"ok! The manor gates." Hinata confirmed. "After practice, though!" she added, laughing.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

The next day, as soon as training with my cell was over, I stood by the gates of the Hyuuga Manor waiting for Hinata. The longer I waited, the more anxious I became.

"Neji-niisan!" sang a happy voice.

Realization hit me as my thoughts left. I looked up and saw Hinata, beautiful as ever, and her cell Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, and Aburame Shino.

Both of them wear their same outfits; Kiba in his pale jacket but with his hood down showing his messy brown hair and Shino still wore his coat, collar up so it covers his face.

Hinata ran over to me and lifted me up. "How long have you been waiting for me, Neji-niisan?"

"Not long, Hinata-sama. Gai just let us out early." I said, softly. I looked at her, then to her teammates. They were whispering to each other about something, but I didn't care.

"um, Hinata...?" Kiba began to say something, but he trailed off.

I saw Hinata turn to them. "Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"um, is this the reason you wanted to leave so quickly? To see... Neji?" Kiba finished, quietly. He looked worried and unsure about Hinata seeing me.

I looked at Hinata. Her face was a light shade of pink. "Y-yes, Kiba-kun."

"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Shino, his vioce was still deep and kind of cold.

"why not, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, curiously. Her cheeks were still a little pink and her face showed how confused she was.

"you don't remember the Chunin Exams! Neji almost killed you if it weren't for the proctor, Kakashi, Gai and Kurani-sensei!" shouted Kiba, angrily. He wasn't angry at Hinata for forgetting, but at me for almost killing her.

I flinched at the thought of the preliminaries.

"Chunin Exams?" Hinata asked, even more confused. "oh, oh, yes! The Exams!" She laughed. "But Neji-niisan's changed. He wouldn't do that to anyone again, right, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, taking my hand, holding my arm close to her, smiling up at me.

"...no."

Hinata smiled up at me and I felt heat rush to my face.

Kiba looked unsure and Shino just looked Shinoish.

Hinata smiled at them again. "It'll be fine, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

"...If you're sure..."

"I am. I'll see you two tomorrow with Kurenai, right?" Hinata said, changing the subject and smiling sweetly.

Kiba paused. "...yeah."

I watched them leave.

When I returned to reality, I was somewhere else: the training grounds. I looked at Hinata.

"why are we here?"

"well, I thought if we were going to talk about something at the gates, the other Hyugas might hear." Hinata said, smiling as always. I watched her sit under a tree.

She looked up at me. "well, what did you want to talk about, Neji-niisan?"

I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. I was planing on telling, Hinata, my cousin, how I truly felt about her.

"first off, um, I wanted to tell you," I paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm s-sorry for what I did and said at the Chunin Exams..."

I looked to Hinata. She looked solemn for a moment, then she smiled. "there is nothing to forgive, Neji-niisan. That day was tough, both physically and mentally. No one was really acting themselves," she laughed, "except for Naruto-kun. I really don't think he ever tires out!"

When she mentioned Naruto, my chest began to hurt. I knew she would never see me more than just a cousin or a friend. But I have to tell her. I managed to smile.

"is that all, Neji-niisan? You just wanted to apologize?"

"No!" I shouted, making sure she didn't leave. I saw her jump a little. "Sorry, I mean, um, there's something else..."

"Oh, ok!" she smiled. "What is it, niisan?"

"um, Hinata-sama... I... um..."

Hinata's normal happy expression changed to a worried one. "is something wrong, niisan?"

"No, um... I know we're cousins... but... um, somewhere I ...um..." I knew my face was red by now. I wasn't getting anywhere like this, beating around the bush. Just say it! "I love you, Hinata-sama!"

_You're beautiful _

_You're beautiful_

My eyes were shut tightly. I didn't want to look at Hinata right now, knowing she'll never feel the same.

I stood there for what seemed like for ever, trying to calm myself down and figure out what I'll say to Hinata that will let me leave.

Nothing came to mind.

I heard Hinata moving and the first thing that came to mind was 'she's leaving, without saying anything'. Some part of me was grateful, and the other was not.

When I thought she was gone, my body relaxed a little but when something touched my hand, I tensed up again. My eyes shout open to a pair of lavender ones, almost identical to mine.

Her eyes were soft and sad as she looked at me. I couldn't stand her like that, so I looked away.

"Neji-niisan... please... look at me..." I heard her now small voice beg.

I couldn't.

"...niisan... please... look at me..." Hinata's voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears if she wasn't already crying.

And again, I couldn't force myself to look at her.

She didn't say anything, I just heard her sobbing. I felt her arms rap around me in a quick hug before she ran off.

_You're beautiful, its true_

(post up til here)

"damn it...! damn it...! damn it!"

The day before replayed, yet again, in my mind. I saw things I should have done and things I shouldn't have.

I kept hitting the wooden dummy in the Hyuga training grounds. I already used more than half my chakra, my hands were ripped and bleeding to the point it hurts too much. But I didn't stop.

(spazzim of the opera)


	2. Hinata's choice

You're Beautiful

NejiHina

"damn it...! damn it...! damn it!"

The day before replayed, yet again, in my mind. I saw things I should have done and things I shouldn't have.

I kept hitting the wooden dummy in the Hyuga training grounds. I already used more than half my chakra, my hands were ripped and bleeding to the point it hurts too much. But I didn't stop.

Yesterday, I should have said something more to her. Now, I know, she'll never look at me again.

I was lost. No where to run and no where to hide. I have to face this head on.

I gave the dummy one last hit, before falling to the ground. Out of breath, I tried to figure out what I'd do if I ran into Hinata. The only thing I could think of was to look away and continue to go where ever it was I was going in the first place.

Once I gathered enough energy, I went into my room in the Cadet Branch house and rebandaged both of my hands.

Shoving them both into my pockets, I walked away from my room and the Hyuga Manor. Gai gave us the day off, so I had nothing to do.

Konoha was very livly today. Silently, I thanked God it was. There was no chance of seeing Hinata out here.

_I saw you're face in a crouded place_

_and I didn't know what to do_

After about an hour of walking aimlessly, I walked away from the street and the people and sat under a tree.

Once my eyes glanced at the people again, a certain face, a certain smile, caught my eye.

Hinata-sama

She was smileing and laughing like nothing had happened the day before. I felt worse.

What hurt more was she was with him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

I watched them walk on.

Suddenly angery, I stood up fircely from my spot and walk home, walking right past Hinata.

_'Cause I'll never be with you_

I layed on my bed, thinking through things.

I heard footsteps out side my door. Someone knocked gentilly.

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone today." I said, coldly and harshly.

"Neji-niisan? Its me, Hinata. Can we talk?"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about."

"Niisan, I have to tell you something. Please, can I come in?"

"Do as you want." I turned onto my side. When Hinata entered my room, I proped myself up on my elbow.

"Well? What is it, Hinata-sama?"

I watched her as she began to fumble with her fingers.

"Well, um, the other day... you told me you loved me... and I just wanted to say..." she paused and gulped.

Hearing this, I sat up and asked, a bit softer, "What is it, Hinata-sama?"

"Um, I just wanted you to know, that we could never be together. Hiashi-sama wouldn't allow it. He would say it was unmoral."

I felt a 'pang' in my chest. "Was this all you wanted to tell me? Don't you think I already know that!" I snapped. This was truly a false anger. I could never be truly mad at Hinata.

At all.

I guess I was just angery with myself. I should not have told her. Now we couldn't even be friends, I don't even think she could ever get used to the fact I loved her.

Hinata was, once again, on the verge of crying, just as before. I looked to the ground.

Now I know. Naruto can make Hinata laugh. He could make her smile. I couldn't ever do that for her. I can only make her cry.

"...T-thats not all, Neji-n-niisan... I also wanted to say... a-ano... that I too... um..." she paused, yet again, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Neji-niisan!"

My head shot up.

Her eyes were closed, just like mine were then. Her face was red with shyness and embarrassment and her fingers were lased together.

I smiled a little, and stood up, steping closer to Hinata. I took one of her hands, separtaing them. My other hand touched her reddened cheek. She leaned into my touch a little.

Her eyes opened and looked, shyly, into mine.

"You're beautiful, Hinata-sama." I said, kissing her other cheek.

I put some distance between us, not letting go of her hand or removing my hand from her cheek.

Hinata smiled and pulled me out of my room and into the garden.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking around. One of my hands were at my side and the other was still holding Hinata's.

She giggled. "I don't know. I thought it would be nice to spend some time outside." She slipped her hand away from mine and walked up to a full bloomed rose-bush. "besides, Its already noon and you haven't left your room." she added, playing with the pedals to one rose.


End file.
